DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The primary objectives of the Laboratory Core are to provide high-quality, cost-effective laboratory testing for Affiliate Investigators; to provide consultation concerning laboratory testing; and to develop, evaluate, and improve laboratory tests for nutrition evaluation. The Laboratory Core of the CNRU was created and designed to make a wide array of comprehensive, state-of-the-art nutrition laboratory services available to CNRU Affiliate Investigators in a highly cost-effective fashion. The Laboratory Core has subsequently become a resource enhancing CNRU research activities, stimulating new research projects, and fostering new collaborations. New collaborations are suggested and supported through communications that occur between the Laboratory Core Director, Associate Director or Supervisor and Affiliate Investigators. Additional objectives of the Laboratory Core have, and will continue to include: 1) assisting Affiliate Investigators with the development of assays for use in their own laboratories, 2) the provision of consultation in the selection of clinical nutrition laboratory tests, 3) assistance with the interpretation of test results, 4) improvements in nutrition education, and 5) enhancing community relations. By disseminating information on availability and application of nutrition tests to investigators throughout the University, the CNRU enhances opportunities for effective nutrition research.